


2 de marzo

by TamatLeBeau



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, SemiAU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, birthday Sanji, reencarnation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamatLeBeau/pseuds/TamatLeBeau
Summary: Se negaba a tener un alma gemela, por que el ya amaba a alguien desde antes de nacer, y no importaba la fecha que tuviera en su brazo derecho, el simplemente no estaba dispuesto a reemplazar a la persona que ya ocupaba su corazón aunque no recordara su nombre, su rostro o su voz.
Relationships: Basil Hawkins/Eustass Kid, Crocodile/Donquixote Doflamingo, Trafalgar D. Water Law/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 19





	2 de marzo

**Author's Note:**

> Esta idea me viene rondando desde octubre del año pasado, pero es apenas con el cumpleaños de Sanji que la vengo completando, Sanji merece todo el amor del mundo y aunque se que es el cumpelaños de todos los Jis, Sanji es mi favorito.
> 
> Hay algunos puntos que aclarar como el hecho de que cada apartado equivale a un año diferente, Sanji fue prácticamente criado por Crocodile al ser el hijo non grato y que Law tiene fragmentos de su vida pasada con Sanji donde este murio.
> 
> Dedicado a todas las chicas de Secta LawSan en Facebook.

Semi AU.  
Almas gemelas donde aparece la fecha de nacimiento del alma gemela en el brazo derecho.

Salte de la casa y mira alrededor  
Salte de la casa y búscame  
Abre los ojos bien, abre los ojos fíjate bien.

Abre los ojos.  
Zurdok

2 de marzo.

Recordaba su sonrisa, era radiante aún con ese horrible cigarrillo entre los labios, el cabello amarillo y el olor a condimentos eran otras dos cosas que recordaba, el sonido de su voz era algo que extrañaba nada más al abrir los ojos, por qué por más que trataba de evocarla despierto no podía recordarla.

Gruñó sentándose en la cama y frotándose la cara con ambas manos mirando sus brazos cubiertos de tinta por los tatuajes la fecha de cumpleaños de su alma gemela perfectamente oculta por el color negro en su piel.

Se negaba a creer que una estúpida fecha dictaría con quién iba a estar, es más ni siquiera quería estar con alguien, aun así, no había olvidado aquellos números.

—Abre la ventana y ve la luz del sol—

Rosinante irrumpió en su habitación corriendo las cortinas y haciendo que los rayos de luz le cegarán mientras soltaba una maldición en voz baja.

—Es tarde y aún estás en la cama—

Regaño su tutor arrebatándole la cobija con tal fuerza que ambos cayeron al piso. Una hora después ambos se encontraban en el comedor, él desayunando y Rosinante

ingiriendo su merienda y haciéndole compañía.

—No es sano que duermas tan tarde—

Law rodó los ojos, no era la primera vez que escuchaba esa oración y ya sabía lo que seguía así que le dio un sorbo a su taza de café escuchando al rubio mayor sugerirle que podría cambiar el horario de su turno de trabajo, pero se negó , le gustaba su horario nocturno además siempre había tenido problemas para levantarse temprano, buen ejemplo era el hecho de que estaba desayunando a la una treinta de la tarde.

—Tampoco es sano que seas un imán de desastres—

Respondió el

*****

6 de octubre.

Remarcó la fecha en su brazo con la goma de su lápiz mientras su cabeza descansaba sobre los libros en el escritorio, faltaban dos semanas para que llegará aquella fecha y se preguntó ¿Quién sería su alma gemela? No que la pregunta le quitará el sueño solo le daba curiosidad, si, él se consideraba ese tipo de personas cursis que aún creía que alguien estaba destinado para él, a pesar de los altercados con Gin, Fullbody y Pudding que le llevaron a tener que vivir en un pueblo lejos de su casa, de su abuelo y sus amigos en algún lugar del creciente fértil donde lo único que le alegraba era el hecho de que su padre le había dejado estudiar lo que él quería, que era cocina y que la escuela de gastronomía realmente era buena.

Suspiro y miro la fecha una última vez antes de enderezarse, estirar sus brazos por sobre su cabeza y bostezar abriendo el libro que tenía al frente y comenzar a leer sin que la idea de su alma gemela dejará su mente por lo que concentrarse le costó bastante.

—Sanji—

Mr. One abrió la puerta de su habitación y pudo culpar a alguien más de no poder estudiar tranquilo, pero el sujeto frente a él no se amedrentó por las hoscas palabras dirigidas y le informó que su tío quería hablar con él.

Sir Crocodile (como al cabrón le gustaba ser llamado) era una especie de pariente lejano de esos en segunda o tercera línea que ya no tenía relación sanguínea directa pero seguía siendo familia y que "gustosamente" le había hecho el favor a su padre de darle asilo en sus tierras a cambio de un par de favores de dudosa moral.

—¿Esperas que te siga como un perro? —

Preguntó el rubio molesto sin dejar de mirar al hombre frente a él.

—Dile que bajaré en un momento—

Gruño mientras cerraba su libro pareciendo molesto, pero en realidad estaba aliviado de tener algo que hacer que no fuera sumirse en sus pensamientos, Mr. One solo chasqueo la lengua y salió no son antes advertir que no podía hacer esperar mucho a su tío.

Soltó un suspiro y se levantó de su asiento no sin antes mirar la fecha en su brazo nuevamente y sacudir su cabeza para mentalmente reñirse por no dejar de pensar en su alma gemela.

*****

2 de marzo.

Los sueños eran ahora más vividos y no sabíamos si eso era una maldición o una bendición.

Podía sentir el agua helada acariciar su piel y el dolor de los pulmones por la falta de oxígeno como miles de agujas clavándose desde el interior, la oscuridad nublándole la vista y después estaba esa silueta que se hundía rápidamente, su mano se estiró con fuerza y su última reserva de aire escapaba en forma de burbujas subiendo a la superficie mientras sus dedos hacían contacto con la mano de él.

"Torao"

Alguien le llamó y él pudo sujetar apenas la muñeca del rubio.

"Torao"

Nuevamente escuchó aquel gritó y alguien le jaló tan fuerte que le soltó.

No.

No.

NO.

—Torao—

Abrió los ojos enderezandose, sintiendo aún el dolor en el pecho por la falta de aire, pero esta vez no era por qué se estuviera ahogando, se llevó una mano a la cara aspirando profundamente y sintiendo el peso de Luffy sobre su estómago.

—Te he dicho que no me faltes así, que no entres a mi habitación y que tampoco me llames Torao—

Miro molesto al pequeño moreno que le sonreía sin culpa justificando su conducta diciéndole que había llamado un montón de veces desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Como no respondiste entre, shishishi—

No tuvo tacto cuando le pateo para tirarlo de la cama y después uso su frazada para envolverlo en ella y echarlo de su cuarto cerrando con fuerza y colocando el seguro mientras se dejaba caer al piso deslizándose despacio. Suspiro y dejó caer su cabeza para después mirar su mano... Temblaba sutilmente y podía jurar que aún sentía el tacto de esa otra persona en la yema de sus dedos.

"Tan cerca"

No era la primera vez que tenía ese sueño y se sentía frustrado al no poder salvar a la persona que se estaba hundiendo.

*****

6 de octubre.

Había adquirido la costumbre de fumar desde que tenían quince, una forma de sacar el estrés, le había dicho la psicóloga de la escuela después de ser sorprendido por tercera vez en el colegio fumando a escondidas. Su padre había armado todo un drama y trato por todos los medios posibles de quitarle aquel vicio, pero después de la muerte de Ichiji simplemente el mundo dejó de importarle y el dejo de ser alguien visible en el espectro de su padre, aunque él sabía que había dejado de intentar algo con él desde que le mandarán a vivir con su tío al cual realmente no lo importaba que fumara siempre y cuando no fuera de hierba o algo barato.

No veo esa insistencia tuya en buscar un trabajo o un departamento—

Su tío .... Sir Crocodile paso la página del periódico mientras hablaba con él.

—Creo que él avisado suficiente de su "generosidad" tío—

Ironizó solo obteniendo un suspiro condescendiente mientras apagaba su cigarrillo en el fino cenicero de cristal cortado.

—Te has ganado tu lugar aquí Sanji, deja de ser un idiota orgulloso—

Habían pasado cinco años desde que viviera en aquel pequeño "Reino" del cual su tío era dueño y rodó los ojos guardando silencio esperando las siguientes palabras

—No necesitas ninguna de esas cosas, todo esto será tuyo—

Bajo el periódico por primera vez en toda la mañana y la mirada ámbar del mayor logro que no dijera nada. Sabía de los planes de su tío desde hace ya un par de meses, cuando el mayor comentó que el papeleo estaba casi listo para convertirlo en su único heredero.

—Ser un vulgar empleado es demeritar tu talento—

Sanji no solo era un excelente cocinero, sino que tenía un cerebro agudo que se había encargado de pulir desde que el chico llegará a su palacio, no importaba lo que dijera Judge, Sanji no era un caso perdido, era solo que el idiota estaba demasiado endiosado con sus otros hijos que había dejado ir una joya en bruto.

—Y antes que digas que no quieres nada, te advierto que esto no esta a discusión—

Fue lo último que dijo antes de volver su vista al periódico.

*****

2 de marzo.

Sus ojos eran azules, no que antes no lo hubiera notado, solo que no lo recordaba, era un azul limpio…. Vibrante…. Un azul que refulgía mientras se hundía y la oscuridad le tragaba.

Se levanto a prisa e empapado en sudor mientras jadeaba, Kid le arrojo una almohada directo en la cara gruñendo que no le dejaba dormir.

—Entonces lárgate a tu casa—

Le gruño a su “amigo” mientras se levantaba e iba directo al baño pisándole en el proceso in importarle la queja del mas alto, apenas llego al retrete vació lo que había cenado sintiendo como si toda el agua que había tragado en su sueño fuera expulsada de su cuerpo.

—¿Estas bien? —

Kid pregunto desde el otro lado de la puerta, Law no era del tipo de persona enfermiza y durante la noche no había bebido tanto como para embriagarse y vomitar

—No…. me enferma tu presencia—

Fue la respuesta que obtuvo del moreno y gruño molesto gritándole que se jodiera.

—Esto obtengo por preocuparme por ti—

Acto seguido volvió al piso donde dormía y se acurruco no dispuesto a irse. Había peleado con Basil y como resultado el rubio le había corrido esa noche de su departamento, aún no entendía que había hecho, pero era claro que el pleito había sido demasiado rebuscado y estaba seguro de que solo se trataba de una de esas veces en las que el maldito hijo de puta de su alma gemela le estaba manipulando para hacer algo que no sabía que era, pero no le decía…. Lo odiaba tanto y aún así no podía vivir sin él. Se mantuvo despierto esperando a que Law saliera arrastrando los pies para que se volviera a acostar, pero en vez de dormir ambos se quedaron platicando toda la madrugada hasta que la luz del sol se coló por la ventana... tal vez debería quedarse mas días, eso le enseñaría una lección a Basil y ciertamente le preocupaba Law, la muerte de su padre adoptivo no le había sentado nada bien.

*****

6 de octubre.

Doflamingo estaba de visita, lo que no eran buenas noticias, no para él, no para Crocodile, en cuanto le informaron que el rubio había llegado a la mansión gruño.

Doflamingo era el alma gemela de su tío sin embargo eso no quitaba que fuera un cabrón psicópata; no sabía bien la historia de los dos, solo que ese par no podía pasar más de una semana juntos sin que alguno terminara en el hospital, la ultima vez que les había “visitado” el rubio había terminado en el hospital sin un brazo cortesía de una de las mascotas de Crocodile y antes de eso Crocodile había recibido una cicatriz nueva en el rostro por encima de la nariz. Sus encuentros eran intensos física y mentalmente, Crocodile una vez le había dicho que Doflamingo era su condena, que no podía vivir con él, pero que tampoco quería hacerlo sin él.

—Jodidamente masoquista—

Lo vio tomar de un sorbo su vaso de whisky y ponerse de pie mientras daba órdenes explicitas de no ser molestados. No los vio hasta tres días después mientras servían el desayuno, ambos tenían esas sonrisas satisfechas en su rostro, aunque su tío era menos cínico que Doflamingo y no dijo nada.  
  
  


—Mocoso—

El rubio le hablo mientras tomaba pequeños bocados de su desayuno y el apenas le dirigió la mirada emitiendo un “mmh” para que supiera que lo había escuchado.

—Se quien puede ser tu alma gemela—

Esas palabras bastaron para captar su atención y ambos tío y sobrino le miraron, el escéptico y Crocodile furioso.

—Cierra la boca Doflamingo—

Le ordeno a lo que el rubio simplemente rio divertido, sabía que Crocodile estaba en contra de esas cosas de almas gemelas por que desde su perspectiva solo venían a joder la vida de uno.

—¿Ya no soy Doffy? —

Pregunto con falsa pena llevando su único brazo al pecho fingiéndose herido y solo obteniendo un gruñido de advertencia.

—Tengo su número si te interesa—

Y sabía que podía ser solo una treta, pero algo dentro de él realmente quería creerle.

—Jodete—

Esa respuesta pareció satisfacer a su tío que sonrió contento, pero no dejo de ver mal al otro rubio.

*****

2 de marzo.

Había decidido aprender a nadar desde que tuviera el primer sueño donde lo veía hundirse…. Era estúpido pero el miedo a ahogarse no era tan fuerte como el miedo de saber no había podido hacer nada por rescatarlo, las primeras clases no habían sido difíciles dado que su cuerpo tenía una extraña manía a hundirse fácilmente, pero después de varios años podía moverse en el agua como si hubiera nacido para estar ahí siempre y aunque no era una garantía de que pudiera salvarlo, por que en sus sueños nunca había podido hacerlo, se sentía más tranquilo.

Miro su brazo derecho, los números seguían ahí, aunque nadie más pudiera verlos, él tenía la fecha grabada en la memoria, últimamente pensaba mas en ella…. Sabía que era por culpa de Doflamingo y su última visita hace apenas dos meses cuando lo vio en el aniversario luctuoso de su padre.

—Se quien puede ser tu alma gemela—

Fueron las palabras que le dijo antes siquiera de saludarlo, portaba esa sonrisa estúpida y una nueva cicatriz en el pecho, lo hacía de forma orgullosa como si lo ameritara.

—Tengo su dirección por si te interesa—

No entendía por qué le decía aquellas palabras, sin embargo, eran molestas…. El no quería ni necesitaba a una estúpida alma gemela, sin embargo, sus palabras calaban un poco por que había sido Doflamingo quien le hubiera convencido de tatuarse y junto con Rocinante eran las únicas personas que sabían la fecha de nacimiento de su alma gemela.

—Jodete—

Doflamingo había reído divertido por la respuesta, dejándole solo … también cabía la posibilidad de que solo estuviera molestándole y odiaba eso.

—Hey Law—

Kid le gritó desde fuera de la piscina, últimamente el pelirrojo pasaba bastante tiempo en su casa y por mas que le soltaba directamente que se largara a su casa este le respondía que Basil debía aprender una lección y que se quedaría con él por más tiempo…. el simplemente creía que su amigo era demasiado cobarde como para enfrentar a Basil, nado a la orilla tomando la toalla que le ofrecía el más alto y después de unos momentos de silencio Kid hablo.

—Basil se fue—

Parpadeo ante aquella noticia, si, Basil era un hijo de puta, pero tenía sus limites e irse así nada mas sin decir nada era un de ellos, Basil simplemente era incapaz de irse así.

*****

6 de octubre.

Fue una coincidencia extraña, sin embargo, al verlo por primera vez todas esas partes de sus sueños que siempre olvidaba nada más despertar se hicieron se presentes.

Mr. Prince

Ese era el nombre que había usado al presentarse, el heredero de Crocodile y a quien secretamente su tío aborrecía con ganas, por primera vez en años sintió que había hecho mal en cubrirse su marca con aquel tatuaje, pero sonrió gratamente cuando sin previo aviso tomo la muñeca de Sanji y levando la manga de su camisa, donde podía verse claramente su fecha de nacimiento.

—¿Qué demonios te sucede? —

Reclamo el rubio molesto zafándose de su agarre y el solo pudo ensanchar su sonrisa.

—Dos de marzo—

Ante aquellas palabras Sanji se quedó callado y sin darle tiempo de poder defenderse o decir algo más le jalo hacia si mismo robándole un beso. Le había encontrado y esta vez no iba a soltarle, no importa que tan profundo se hundiera, esta vez se hundiría con el.


End file.
